


Dirty Bedsheets

by Diglossia



Category: Killerpilze
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabi tries to hide his dirty bedsheets. Prompt by Steinsgrrl: Dirty bedsheets...somewhere other than where they'd normally be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Bedsheets

Fabi, his cheeks burning, his heart slamming against his rib cage, shoved the pale blue fabric into his backpack, desperately hoping that it would fit. He stripped his pillow of its case and shoved that in as well before attempting to zip the backpack closed. It would not fit, not the way Fabi had crammed the rest of the bedsheets underneath, and he swore loudly.

A sound from upstairs made him freeze in fear. He waited, listening for the telltale creak of floorboards in the upstairs hallway and on the stairs. Nothing. Whoever had made the sound had gone back to sleep. Fabi frantically opened the washer again, hoping the load of laundry occupying it earlier had magically disappeared. The dryer hummed as it spun the wet laundry inside of it, not nearly dry enough to remove any of the clothes. Fabi snarled and banged on the dryer door in frantic anger.

He had thirty minutes until he had to get to school. It would take twenty minutes to bike there, giving him ten to find a way to dispose of his sheets. Fabi cursed himself and his stupid body. He knew what had happened: he'd had his first wet dream and had woken up to damning white stains on his sheets. And now he had to get those sheets washed before anyone noticed. Jo would tease him mercilessly for weeks if he found out and their mother- shit, their mother- would get all sweet and sentimental, talking about how her Fabi was growing up so fast. Fabi was not in the mood for that taste of hell, especially when he was going to be late to school because he'd jizzed on his sheets.

Fabi frowned, thinking. The wash would be done by the time he got home and Mama would have taken it out. Fabi could simply shove the sheets in with the rest, maybe even lie and say he'd had a nosebleed- he'd have to find something to stain the sheets with to keep her from suspecting anything- so she would let him add the sheets to the wash. Yes, that would work.

Fabi glanced at the clock and realized he was already late. He'd spent too much time wondering what to do and now he was going to be _late_. He suppressed a whimper and threw the backpack onto his back before running out the front door. He could take the bus. It would cost him a few Euro but he wouldn't be as late as he would be if he tried to bike.

He ran to the bus stop and smiled happily, his anxiety draining away, as he saw the bus lumbering up the road. Fabi waited. He thrummed his fingers on his thigh as the bus drew nearer. He lost himself in the rhythm quickly and boarded the bus automatically, still pounding away on his leg. Fabi was so distracted that he didn't notice his backpack leaning against the metal frame of the bus stop.  
ØØØ  
Jo groaned and rolled over, grabbing blindly for his phone. It was still vibrating when he picked it up and flipped it open. Mäx. Jo's lips twitched as he read Mäx's cheerful good morning text: Fatass, get out of bed, we've got shit to do. He sent a friendly Fuck You back, then got up.

Jo was walking down his driveway when he noticed a familiar purple backpack. He scrunched his face up, trying to remember if Fabi still owned that particular backpack. Jo shrugged and ambled his way down to the bus stop. He could get Mäx to drive him over to Fabi's school if the Shroomlet had forgotten his shit. It'd hardly be the first time Jo'd walked into the school to hand Fabi something he had forgotten. The boy could be completely spacey sometimes. Jo was just waiting for Fabi to walk into the side of a building one day.

He scooped the backpack up and hefted it onto his back, surprised at how light it was. It looked to be crammed with books but weighed hardly anything. Jo twisted an arm back and unzipped the backpack. Blue fabric poked out. Jo's first thought was that Fabi had stolen some girl's bedsheets- the boy was certainly perverted enough to try a feat like that- but he quickly revised his suspicion when he pulled a handful of cloth out.

Jo was weak, completely and utterly weak, when Mäx rolled up in his car.


End file.
